Movement
by SayuriOrchidflen
Summary: Dia duduk, memilih meja di dekat jendela, menyelami dunia lewat buku yang dia baca. / .. / Seorang fotografer yang harus bertemu dengan model yang tidak ingin ia temui. To see the central of his life. / Seharusnya aku tidak menerima pekerjaan ini. AU


Chaptet 1 : What to do

* * *

.

Disclaimer

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

AU, OOC, Typo, DLDR

.

* * *

Dia duduk, memilih meja di dekat jendela, menyelami dunia lewat buku yang dia baca. Pandangannya menyelisik setiap kata yang seakan mampu menyeruak melewati pikirannya ke dunia nyata. Wajahnya tenang, setenang ruangan yang dia tempati. Mata hijaunya meneduhkan, sama seperti cahaya dari jendela yang melingkupinya.

Aroma musim semi terasa damai, waktu yang tepat untuk ikut mendamaikan pikiran. Atau berjalan-jalan menikmati kesempatan dalam hidup. Namun, seorang wanita lebih memilih di Perpustakaan Kota, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca, tenggelam dalam dunia selain dunia nyata. Melewatkan hari di dalam musim yang dapat jalaninya. Musim yang membangkitkan keindahan salah satu perlambangannya, Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang mempunyai yayasan pendidikan terbesar di Jepang. Dengan kekayaan yang melimpah ia begitu sempurna dan menjadi impian setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya. Ia punya keunikan tersendiri dengan warna lembut merah muda pada rambut panjangnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Seorang pemuda bertanya sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut, menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam. Hitam, terkadang tersirat makna untuk ketidakbahagiaan duka yang dalam, namun hal itu tidak ada dalam matanya hanya keramahan yang ikut membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tapi ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu, ruang perpustakaan ini hanya ada beberapa orang saja dan banyak kursi serta meja yang kosong, lantas kenapa dia memilih kursi di depan Sakura?

"Ya." Jawab Sakura datar sambil kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya, dia tidak peduli.

Pemuda tersebut menarik kursi di depan Sakura, lebih tepatnya di depan sebelah samping kanan Sakura. Dia juga membaca buku dengan ekspresi yang ... bahagia.

Getar dari ponsel dapat dirasakannya, dirasa mengganggunya. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"Ya." Ucapnya singkat, dan segera pergi membawa buku yang masih di tangannya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang menatap punggungnya sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Suara jepretan kamera seolah mendominasi ruang studio. Banyak orang berkumpul dan terpukau oleh dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang fotografer muda dan berbakat sedang melaksanakan pekerjaan, hobi dan kewajibannya. Serta seorang Top Model, Yamanaka Ino yang membuat setiap pergerakan tubuhnya menjadi karya seni nyata yang mempesona.

Uchiha Sasuke berumur 24 tahun berambut hitam dengan gaya emo. Ia punya mata hitam tajam serta kejeniusan dengan IQ 180. Anugrah ketampanannya, membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut.

Modelnya, Yamanaka Ino, berambut pirang panjang dan sering ia kucir kuda tinggi. Tahun ini usianya sudah 23 tahun dengan mata biru turquoise cerah. Ia mengawali karier modelnya sejak SMP, yang berawal ketika Ibunya mendaftarkan audisi salah satu brand pakaian yang sedang naik daun. Ia menolak pada awalnya, namun semakin dijalani ia semakin menyukai hal itu.

"Ck. Bisakah kau buat senyummu lebih alami!? Kita melakukan pemotretan dengan tema 'Orang yang Jatuh Cinta' bukan 'Orang yang tersenyum miris'!"

Mergertak giginya. "Heh! Aku sudah tersenyum secara alami bodoh! Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya."

Bodoh? Mengengkat sebelah alisnya. "Di dalam kamera ini wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan."

Mengernyit tak suka.

Saat akan membuka mulut.

"Istirahat 15 menit."

Berakhir dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke.

'Terkutuklah dia! Orang yang menyebalkan!' Ino melancarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati yang menjalar ke dalam otak. Saat sampai ke ruang rias khusus untuknya, dia kembali memaki fotografer sialan tadi. "Huh! Sekarang aku ragu kalau dia seorang profesional!" Sambil merapikan riasan wajahnya. "Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan senyum alami dan tidak." Sesaat kemudian asistennya masuk dan membawa setumpuk majalah dan koran serta kertas-kertas glossy yang dia yakini hasil cetak kitat beberapa foto. Asistennya bernama Ayame, dengan pembawaan yang lembut namun terkadang berkebalikan dengan sifatnya. Ino memerhatikannya meletakkan barang-barang tadi ke meja kaca yang terletak di depan sofa coklat. "Kurasa kau benar mengenai dia yang tidak bisa membedakan senyum alami dan yang tidak." Seolah menirukan ucapan Ino mengenai Sasuke yang dia dengar sebelum masuk ke ruang rias. Ino mendengarnya dengan raut bingung mengenai dari mana dia bisa mengetahuinya. Satu asumsi, asistennya ini mendengar teriakan nyaringnya.

Dia memalingkan muka ke cermin dan kembali sibuk dengan wajahnya, seraya menjawab dengan acuh, "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tahu." Sambil mengedikkan bahu. " 'Si Tuan Fotografer' itu ingin kau melihat hasil dari pemotretan tadi." Dia menyodorkan kertas-kertas glossy yang ia bawa. "Kulihat kau tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya, 'Miss Adorable Smile'. Bukan begitu?" Bernada mengejek. Ino mengacuhkannya dan memilih fokus ke hasil pemotretan yang baru saja ia jalani. Sedangkan Ayame mendengus kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. Dia tahu 'Bos' nya itu kalau sedang ngambek sering tidak peduli terhadap sekitar. Akhirnya dia pamit keluar karena harus bertemu direktur Kenion Magazine tempat Ino melakukan pemotretan. Sebelum keluar dia menyampaikan untuk melihat halaman yang sudah ditandai di majalah serta koran yang ia letakkan tadi.

Awalnya dia membenarkan ucapan Ayame. Dia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti julukannya 'The Adorable Smile'. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih saksama wajah dan senyumnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sangat tipis. Yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh ahli mikro-ekspresi serta orang bermata jeli. Dia akhirnya tahu kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya tersenyum lebih alami. Benar-benar, dia bahkan tidak menyadari sampai melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam foto itu. Apa mungkin karena dia? Tapi dari tadi fokusku hanya pada pekerjaan. Mungkin.. mungkin secara tidak sadar aku mengingatnya, pikirnya.

Ino mulai membuka majalah yang ditunjuk oleh asisten sekaligus manajernya itu. Di salah satu halaman majalah yang telah ditandai , ada seorang model wanita yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, sangat menawan sampai orang yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Cantik sekali, gumamnya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya, terpesona. Di bawahnya terdapat judul 'To Influence Anyone, To Make Their Smile with ..' disebutkan nama brand yang dia iklankan. Saat membalik halamannya dia melihat wajah model itu lagi. Kontras dengan senyumnya tadi.

Ia berada di sebuah pemakaman dengan gaun hitam panjang, rambut pirang panjangnya terurai menutupi sedikit wajahnya, namun raut kesedihan terdapat jelas di wajahnya. Dia menghadap lebih tepatnya menunduk ke sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat baru. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga turut bersedih dan sebagian merasa iba dengan model itu.

Rest In Peace, Boldon Walton and Tamaya Walton, the husband and daughter of Urania Walton. Suami dan anaknya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil setelah mengantar Urania untuk pemotretan. Boldon merupakan suami kedua setelah dia bercerai dengan suami pertamannya. Mereka hidup bersama-sama dan menjadi keluarga bahagia, dan sehari setelah kecelakaan itu dia mengalami keguguran. Anak yang akan menjadi anak kandung Boldon dan dirinya juga telah tiada.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kasian Sekali." Namun di bagian akhir artikel itu wajah Uraina menampakkan senyum yang sama menawannya dengan yang Ino lihat tadi. Senyum yang tulus, senyum yang begitu tegar.

Dia mulai membuka majalah lain, seorang model laki-laki tampan dengan wajah imut, tersenyum manis ke kamera. Di bagian atas majalah terdapat ketas catatan yang di tempel dengan selotip. Ino mengambil dan membuka halaman yang ditulis pada catatan tadi. Tanggal itu, hari yang sama saat pemotretan berlangsung diberitakan bahwa dia divonis mengidap kanker otak. Dia melakukan pemotretan terakhirnya satu jam setelah mendapati berita mengerikan tersebut. Selang satu minggu setelah itu dia meninggal dunia dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Majalah, koran-koran yang ada di hadapannya itu, halaman yang ditandai entah oleh siapa, semuannya memberitakan mengenai hal serupa. Bahkan bukan hanya model, penjabat negara, pengusaha, perancang bagunan, sampai tukang pengambil sampah. Ino malu, hanya masalah kecil dia tidak dapat tersenyum seperti mereka. "Memalukan." Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan, 'aku harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya!' Entah kenapa ada rasa senang di dalam hatinya, merasa senang atas perhatian fotografer itu padanya. Meski belum tahu rasa senang dalam artian apa.

Sasuke sedang mengotak-atik kameranya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan senyum yang kata orang manis namun biasa saja untuknya. "Hei, Sasuke" Sasuke berpaling ke kamera dan menjawab dengan mulut tertutup, mengucapkan "Hn"

Sempat canggung karena merasa bersalah, akhirnya Ino mulai bicara "Maaf yang tadi." Sasuke tak bergeming dan sok sibuk dengan kertas-kertas berserakan yang ada di meja. "Terima kasih." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dan menoleh sedikit kepada Ino. Dia mengangkat alis kirinya bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu.

Haah.. Menghela napas, "Terima kasih atas majalah dan koran tadi, atas foto yang tadi, atas ucapanmu yang membuatku menjadi lebih baik, atas semuanya." Ino mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan napas, dan hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn' oleh Sasuke yang segera pergi menjauh ke arah lain. Raut kekecewaan muncul di wajahnya, 'Apa dia masih marah ya?'

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat pemotretan yang sudah dilapisi greenscreen. Saat itu, ada sesuatu, yang tidak tahu apa, membuatnya menarik bibirnya ke atas. Membuat senyum di wajah tampannya, senyuman yang amat, sangat tipis dan terlalu singkat untuk dilihat.

"Kita mulai sekarang" Dia memberi instruksi dan dimulailah pemotretan dengan Yamanaka Ino sebagai modelnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Sakura membungkuk setelah ia masuk ke ruang rapat tersebut. Tidak 90 derajat mengingat ia pemegang saham terbesar kedua, serta anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat ia berada sekarang. Seorang dari mereka berdehem dan berkata, "Karena Sakura-sama sudah datang, mari kita mulai rapat evaluasi bulan ini."

.

Tiga jam. Ia keluar dari perpustakaan pukul satu siang, setengah jam di perjalanan, kemudian sampai pukul empat ia baru selasai rapat. Tadi, ia bahkan belum sempat makan siang. Maka di sini, ia menikmati makanannya, di pojok café yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pertama, tidak ramai. Kedua dia suka berada di dekat jendela.

Dengan kaca mata berbingkai bening di wajahnya serta novel fiksi di tangan kiri, ia menyantap sepotong red velvet di temani secangkir kopi dengan satu bungkus gula kemasan kecil di dalamnya. Sedikit melirik poster yang baru saja ditempelkan oleh salah satu petugas di luar café. Ia tersenyum melihatnya dan segera menelpon seseorang.

"Hei, Piggy"

"Sakura!" Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Pelankan suaramu Nona!"

"Ck! Kau ini. Aku dari tadi berusaha menelponmu merah muda."

"Ya, kuning. Aku sedang rapat dan tidak ingin diganggu."

"Huuh.. Ya sudah. Ah, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi kau harus kemari untuk mendengarnya."

Memutar bola mata, "Bilang saja Ayame-san tidak bisa mengantarmu karena harus mengurus pekerjaan selanjutnya untukmu. Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya. Benarkan apa yang kukatakan."

"Hehehe" Ino nyengir polos. "Itu kau tahu, jadi cepat kemari merah muda."

Sigh. "Baiklah satu jam lagi aku di sana."

"Apa! Tidak-tidak! TIDAK-Bisa! Kau harus ada di sini maksimal tiga puluh menit. Kau dengar itu? Oke, terima kasih sahabatku sayang! Bye."

Sambungan diputus.

Sakura sudah akan memaki, marah-marah dan melempar ponselnya. Namun kesadarannya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. 'Lihat saja kalau aku sudah sampai, kau akan menyesal sobat.' Pemikirannya di akhiri tawa setan di dalam hatinya. Ia beruntung masih ingat bahwa saat ini berada di dalam café.

Satu jam kurang empat menit ia sudah berada di Gedung Kenion Magazine. Sakura tidak perlu bertanya di mana tempat pemotretan Ino. Sahabatnya itu selalu bercerita (baca:berteriak—entah kegirangan atau sebal) di mana pun tempat ia akan melakukan pekerjannya.

"Jidat! Ya Tuhan, Jidat kau membuatku karatan karena harus menunggumu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang menyuruhku ke sini eh?"

"Tapi kan aku memintamu ada di sini maksimal tiga puluh menit." Nada bicaranya terdengar merajuk, lalu meninggi. "Bukan satu jam Sakura!"

"Heh! Sudah bagus aku mau ke sini. Dan lagi aku sudah bilang satu jam tadi."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo pulang badanku sudah lengket nih."

Dan mereka pergi diiringi teriakan dan makian dari masing-masing pihak.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari lift dan ia berjalan melewati lobi. 'Sepertinya ada orang berambut merah muda.' Ia mencari ke kiri dan ke kanan. 'Mungkin seorang model yang sedang pakai wig atau mencat rambutnya.' Samar ia mendengar teriakan, "Ya Tuhan! Dia mengundurkan diri karena bosan! Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Di dalam mobil, dengan Sakura yang menjadi supir, Ino berceloteh mengenai segala-galanya. Mulai dari banyak hal mengenai pemotretan tadi, warna baju yang ia rasa tidak cocok dengan warna iris matanya, penjual ramen yang buka lebih awal, anak anjing yang berlarian di belakang gedung, lalu banyak hal yang ia lihat yang ia anggap 'Semuanya' merupakan hal penting. Sedangkan Sakura menanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Saat ditanya oleh Ino, ia menjawab, "Aku bosan. Kurasa aku perlu pekerjaan baru."

* * *

.

To say thank you to You. To read this story. All in all, to be continued.

Mind to review?


End file.
